The Legend Of Spyro: Love is Forever
by Hinu Majestic Dragon Hyuga
Summary: Malefor has been defeated, and Spyro and Cynder start their new lives, but a stronger Evil may be lurking in the darkness. Rated T for Vilionce and Mild Adult Theme. Completed Book 1/4
1. Chapter 1 Peaceful Day

Hello Welcome to my Spyro and Cynder Fan Fiction. I hope yal will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I own ****NONE ****of the Spyro characters. That means Cynder, Spyro, Sparx, or any other. I do own the people I make up. Please ask me before you can use my characters. Let the Story begin.**

**Chapter 1: A Peaceful day**

It's been at least four days since the defeat of Malefor. The Dragons Realm has been at peace, because Spyro and Cynder had defeated Malefor, and finished killing the grunts that were still running around.

Spyro and Cynder had enjoyed the attention they were getting as heroes, but it was starting to get old, and both of them were getting tired of it. They couldn't go anywhere without somebody seeing them, and asking them question about the defeat of Malefor, and if they were going to get married. Then one day, while they were alone Spyro had an idea.

"Why don't we go somewhere where people can't find us; just for a little while," Spyro told Cynder

"That would be a great idea Spyro; also we could be alone to; well you know," Cynder said as she laughed a little. She then kissed Spyro.

"We have to wake a couple of months when we will be considered old enough to mate," Spyro said back to Cynder.

"Oh, k," Cynder said sounding a little disappointed.

"Don't worry Cynder you will always be my love, and no one else," Spyro said to Cynder.

"I know," Cynder said. She ran up, hugged Spyro and kissed him.

Cynder released Spyro from her hug.

Spyro then said, "It's getting late, we need to leave before the sun come up, or somebody might spot us."

"Right let's go," Cynder said back to Spyro

Cynder and Spyro took off into the night sky. They didn't know that there was someone following them.

Spyro sensed something; he whipped his head around and breathed fire into the night sky.

Cynder looked over at him with a confused look on her face; then she asked, "What's going on. Why did you just do that?"

Spyro responded, "I thought someone was behind us, but I guess I was wrong."

"Ok," Cynder responded.

They both kept flying through the night, but Spyro still felt uneasy. Spyro still thought that someone was following them to their secret area.

"Don't worry about it; don't forget you still have me, and if anything happens we have each other," Cynder said to Spyro to comfort him.

"I know, and I will always remember that I have you Cynder," Spyro said to her.

They made it to their secret area, and they both landed in the field; the sun was about to come up. Spyro looked back and saw nothing. Then he looked in front of him, and there was Sparx in his face.

Spyro jumped back in surprise; Cynder turned and looked at Spyro.

"What is it Spyro?" Cynder asked

She turned and saw Sparx there in front of Spyro. Cynder then said, "Hey it's Sparx; how has it been?

"It hasn't been too back," Sparx said back to Cynder.

"You know both of yal are hard to catch. I had to fly as fast I could to even catch up to you, and then Spyro breathing fire at my direction was not fun either," Sparx said as he turned to face Spyro with an angry look on his face.

"Right sorry about the fire; I didn't like anyone following me. I am sorry," Spyro said back to Sparx.

Cynder then asked, "Why are you out here? Are you going back to tell the other dragons where we are at?"

"No," Sparx said, "The Elder Dragon already knows that both of yal are out here. It's just not the other dragons that know."

"That's good," Cynder said, and then she fell on the ground.

"Cynder!!" Spyro shouted.

"I'm fine; just a little tired," Cynder said as she fell asleep.

Spyro felt a little sleepy to. He soon laid down, and fell asleep.

Sparx flew off to find him a place to sleep. The sun came up while the two dragons are sleeping

**End Chapter 1**

Thanks for reading my first Chapter of Love is Forever. Please read and Review and I will try and get a new chapter up soon.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	2. Chapter 2: Haunting Past

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of my Legend of Spyro. I hope yal enjoy it.

**Chapter 2: Haunting Past.**

Spyro woke up the next morning, and he couldn't feel Cynder hot breath on his face. Spyro stood up, and looked around for Cynder.

"Cynder where are you?" Spyro shouted.

Spyro didn't hear an answer, so he jump into the sky, then he spread his wings, and started flying.

Thirty minutes had past, and Spyro still didn't see Cynder. Spyro was getting a little worried. An hour past and Spyro still couldn't see Cynder.

"Cynder where are you?" Spyro called out. Spyro then saw a dragon sitting on a rock. Spyro flew down to see if it was Cynder, and it was.

"Cynder, I was looking for you," Spyro said as he landed.

Cynder looked at Spyro, and then started crying hard.

Spyro walked over to Cynder, hugged her, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Cynder then said in between tears, "Oh Spyro sniff I've done a lot of bad things over the past. I hurt a lot of innocent people, and I hurt you; my love sniff. I feel like it's my fault Spyro. I don't think I can be your lover anymore Spyro." Cynder started crying harder.

**Flash Back**

Cynder is an adult dragon, because she got changed by Malefor's evil power. She was sent all over the dragon realm, with only one goal. Kill the hatchlings, and the older dragons that couldn't fight back. One of her orders was also to kill Spyro, but Spyro stopped her. Then Spyro and Cynder killed Malefor.

**End Flashback**

Spyro kissed Cynder as she was stilling crying on Spyro's shoulder. Spyro then said as he was crying with Cynder, "You didn't hurt me Cynder, and what happened in the past is not the same as what's in the present. You turned away from Malefor, which is harder to do; then you think. It wasn't your fault; it was the fault of Malefor, so don't beat yourself up over it. Also I will always love you, make sure you don't forget that ok."

Spyro wiped the tears off of Cynder's face, and he embraced her harder. Cynder was still crying some.

"It will be okay Cynder," Spyro said.

Cynder stopped her crying, and kissed Spyro; then Cynder said, "Thanks Spyro. I fell better now."

Spyro them said, "That's what having a lover is helpful, because they know exactly how to comfort each other.

They let go of each other, and they both jumped into the sky, and were off. Spyro and Cynder made it back to their area, and Sparx was there waiting on them.

"Where have you been Spyro?" Sparx asked

"I'll tell you later Sparx, Spyro told him, and then he turned his head to Cynder, and asked "Are you alright Cynder?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Cynder said.

They both laid down in the field, and they fell asleep, because it was getting late.

The Elder Dragon was watching this, and prayed to the Holy Dragon to be with Spyro and Cynder, because he sees much potential in them, and what will happen when they start mating. Then the Elder Dragon turned off the lights of his study.

**End Chapter 2**

I hope you like it. I wrote it in a notebook, while on a church trip. Please Read and Review, and I will try to get another Chapter up as soon as I can.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Day

Welcome to Chapter 3. I hope yal liked the first 2 chapters, and now it's time for Chapter three.

**Chapter 3: Wedding Day**

It had been a month since their time away, and Spyro and Cynder had fallen more in love with each other. Both Spyro and Cynder were at the age now where they could be married. They went to Warfang, and talked to the Elder Dragon about it. They all decided that it was the time, because of Spyro and Cynder's age. The Elder Dragon gave Spyro and Cynder a house of their own. Spyro and Cynder lives there when nothing is happening.

Spyro and Cynder decided to get married in the Golden Temple, or Holy Temple which ever name they wanted to use. The Temple is used to praise the Holy Dragon for guidance. It took about two days to get ready for the wedding. The day before the wedding, Spyro woke up before Cynder. Spyro told Sparx that he was leaving, and for Sparx to tell Cynder that he was going to find a present for her; if she woke up, and wanted to know where he was. Spyro went into the portal realm, located in the center of Warfang. Spyro then went through the portal into the fire realm, so he could find Cynder a nice present.

Cynder woke up on their bed, and said, "Good morning Spyro." She tried to kiss him, but he wasn't there. Cynder stood up, and looked around for Spyro, but she couldn't see him. Cynder then saw Sparx flying around; before you knew it Cynder was already talking with Sparx.

Cynder walked up to Sparx, and asked, "Where is Spyro?"

Sparx saw that she was sad, because Spyro wasn't there when she woke up, and she really loves him. Sparx then said, "He's out looking for a wedding present for you. He said to meet him in here tonight."

"That makes a lot of sense. I need to go try and find him a present," Cynder told Sparx.

Cynder then jumped into the air and went to a cave that she had found while she was flying around outside Warfang.

**Meanwhile**

Spyro was out in the fire realm, looking for a special gem that would give anybody the ability to breathe fire. Spyro could already breathe fire, but Cynder had lost the ability, and he wanted to find the gem before tonight, because Spyro wanted to give her his present, before their wedding tomorrow. Spyro could see Cynder's face when she saw the present. The look of extreme happiness

Spyro dogged and weaved through the fire pillars that were shooting up from the middle of the lava; he was heading the fire castle. The fire castle was built in the middle of a volcano, and it was really hot down there, but Spyro was immune to it, because of his fire ability. Well the heat anyway. Spyro knew the king, because he helped him out of a predicament once. Spyro made it to the castle, and met with the guards; they allowed him to past and meet the king.

Spyro then saw the king. He was a dark red dragon with the fire symbol on his head, next to him was the queen. She was a light red color with the fire symbol on her back, and next to the queen was the princess. She was a mixture of red and pink, and the fire symbol was on her chest, and she looked beautiful. Spyro looked at her, then turn his gaze to the fire king, because Spyro already had a love.

"Oh mighty fire king. I'm looking for the fire gem that will give anybody fire ability when they touch it. It only works with people who don't already the ability," Spyro said.

The King looked at him, and then asked, "Who is it for Spyro?"

Spyro responded, "It's for my wife to be Cynder."

Spyro saw the guards reacted to what he said. Spyro then got into his fighting stance, and he was looking for a fight.

The King then spoke, "Leave Spyro alone. Go get the gem." A guard ran to the back and grabbed the gym, and then he said, "Here it is King."

"Thanks; now go give it to Spyro, and then Spyro I would like it if you would leave when you get," The King said.

Both Spyro and the Guard said, "Yes sir." Spyro grabbed the gem from the guard, and put it in his mouth; he then turned to leave.

He exited the realm by the portal, and Spyro was back in Warfang. He went to the room that was Spyro and Cynder's. There he waited for Cynder, and Spyro soon fell asleep.

While Spyro was out in the fire realm; Cynder was out in her cave. She was digging up these gems called dragon gems. They are the most expense thing in the dragon world, because they can't be found that easily. Cynder took a couple in her mouth, and went to the Holy Temple. Cynder walked in, and found the Elder Dragon.

"Oh Hello Cynder. How can I help you?" The Elder Dragon asked.

Cynder dropped the gems on the floor, and then she said, "I need a present for Spyro out of the gems. Can you help me?"

"Yes I can," The Elder Dragon said.

The gems swirled around, and formed into this little dragon that looked like Spyro. It was purple, and had little orbs around. That made it so Spyro could use ever element in the realm. Inside the mouth was a little fire orb. They were all the color of the elements: They were Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Lighting, Darkness, Light, Nature, Space, and Time; it also had a gold chain around it, and then a little box appeared around it, and it got a bow.

"Thank You So Much!!! Do I owe you anything?" Cynder said in a happy tone.

"Your welcome, and no you don't owe me anything, because you and Spyro defeated Malefor, and that is a payment that is going to be hard to return," The Elder Dragon said.

Cynder ran up, and hugged him; then she picked up the box and left the Golden Temple. It was getting late, so Cynder made it back to her and Spyro's room; there she saw Spyro asleep.

"He must have been up early, and he must have fell asleep, while he was waiting on me," Cynder told herself.

Cynder walked up to Spyro, and nudged him with her talon. Then she said, "Wake up Spyro"

Spyro woke up, and saw Cynder standing over him. Spyro stood up, and stretched out.

"Hello Cynder," Spyro said.

"Good afternoon Spyro," Cynder said back to him.

Spyro was fully awake, when Cynder said, "Our wedding is tomorrow, and I'm excited."

"I know," Spyro said.

Cynder then picked up the box that she had been carrying, and handed it to Spyro.

"What is this?" Spyro asked.

"Open it," Cynder said.

Spyro opened it, and saw a little purple dragon in the shape of himself. Spyro then saw little gems that looked like elements, he read the elements out: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Lighting, Darkness, Light, Nature, Space, and Time, and he saw the inside the mouth was a fire gem.

Spyro started crying tears of joy, and then he said," Thank You Cynder." Spyro hugged Cynder.

"Now close your eyes Cynder," Spyro said.

Spyro released Cynder from his hug, and went to get Cynder present. Spyro put the necklace on. Spyro grabbed the present for Cynder from under their bed, and put it in front of Cynder.

"Open your eyes Cynder," Spyro said.

Cynder opened her eyes, and saw a little gem sitting in front of her. It was a red color.

Cynder looked at it, and then asked, "What is it?"

"Touch it," Spyro said

Cynder touched it, and felt something building up inside her chest. The felling built up, until she just had to release it. Then fire came out, and set the window on fire.

"Oops, but now I have the ability to breathe fire, thank you Spyro," Cynder said as she hugged him, and Spyro hugged her.

"Your welcome Cynder and I'll put the fire out," Spyro said

Spyro released Cynder. Spyro could feel the water building up in him, then he shot water out of his mouth, and the fire was extinguished, but the window was destroyed. Spyro then called upon the power of space, and made a window appear where the destroyed one was. It drained Spyro strength. Then Spyro and Cynder laid down on the bed, and the both fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

It was time for the wedding. A lot of people were piling in to see the wedding. Spyro's parents Yau and Ku, and a lot of other dragons were excited about the wedding of Spyro and Cynder. They knew this was the happiest day in the world.

Spyro and Cynder were separated from each other while they got ready for the wedding. Spyro was in one room, and Cynder was in another. Cynder was getting white armor on. It covered her chest, torso, legs, head, and tail. It had a little white veil on it that Spyro could grab with his teeth, and move it.

Spyro was in another room getting ready, he was getting black armor with a little white on it; it covered everything on Spyro as well. They were both so excited that they were getting married; they both waited for this moment since they killed Malefor.

The Elder Dragon came out, and said a few things about Spyro and Cynder. Then he said, "Spyro and Cynder you can come out now." Spyro came out the left side, and Cynder came out the right side. They both met in the middle, and faced the Elder Dragon. The Elder Dragon went through the vows, and then said, "I now pronounce you Dragon and Dragoness; you may kiss the bride."  
Spyro moved the veil away from Cynder face, and started kissing her, and Cynder started kissing Spyro. The crowd cheered for them, and some of the crowd was crying. Spyro and Cynder were crying tears of joy while they hugged each other. Then it was the time for the buffet; there was a lot of meat of all different times, and people came up and congratulated them. The last person up was Sparx.

"Well what are you going to do now? Since you're now married," Sparx asked.

Both Spyro and Cynder said, "We're going back to our room to sleep; then we will decide later."

Everybody left, and Spyro and Cynder were tired. The left the Golden Temple, and jumped into the air. They went back to their home, because it was getting dark.

"I'm so happy we're married Spyro," Cynder said as she laid down on their bed.

"I'm happy too," Spyro said as he laid down next to Cynder.

"Good night my love," Cynder said as she kissed him.

"Good night," Spyro said.

They both fell asleep next to each other. The sun went down on a happy day.

**End Chapter 3**

I hope yal enjoy this chapter. This is my longest Chapter ever. I may write longer ones, but I might not. Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**

P.S Spyro's parents are his dragon parents. He found them before all this. I just let you know that,


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Returns

Welcome to Chapter 4. I hope yal enjoyed Chapters 1-3. This may be a short Chapter, but it will introduce the main villain. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Darkness Returns.**

Inu awoke one morning from us slumber, and still remembering what happen to his father and mother. You see Inu's Father was Malefor that Spyro and Cynder killed, and Yuma his mother died in egg laying. Inu was upset that they are both gone, but he was really angry about Spyro and Cynder killing his Father.

"I'm going to kill them both!!!" Inu screamed.

Inu is a big black dragon. He's covered in a black-blue aura. His horns are a blood red color, his talons are as black as night. His teeth are white, and really sharp, and his eyes are deep red, with a strong hatred in them. He became that way, because of the evil inside him.

Inu ran over to the books that he grabbed before his father's home was destroyed. Inu looked up the spell to summon monsters. He couldn't find it in the first book, so he ran over to the second book. He looked at the second book, and saw how to summon shadow dragons. Inu followed the direction and summoned fifteen dragons; the dragons went down to Warfang, and entered the portals to the realms. The shadow dragons look like normal dragons, but their completely black with black eyes. They are bigger than Spyro and Cynder, and ten times as mean.

"Yes go my children. MWAAAAA," Inu said

The shadow dragons started wreaking havoc in the realms; they tied up the rules of the realms. Then Inu sent some normal enemies in case of Spyro and Cynder decided to show up. They were guarding areas that would lead to the castle, so it would take some time for them to get there; there was also a big enemy in front of the gate to the castle, and big enemies all over the realm.

"My work is done. Now all I have to wait for the Elder of Dragon to get Spyro and Cynder to come to save the day. Then I'll drain their powers, and they can't get it back, until the kill one of my children," Inu said evilly.

He then went to look outside, and the sun was starting to come up.

**End Chapter 4**

I told you it wasn't going to be a long chapter. It was just to show you the main villain. I do hope you enjoyed it.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	5. Chapter 5: New Mission

Welcome to Chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed chapter 1-4.

**Chapter 5: New Mission.**

Spyro woke up, and saw Cynder beside him. She was laying on her side, and she looked like she was in a peacefully slumber. Then a knocking came on the door. Spyro jumped off the bed, and walked over to the door. Spyro opened it, and saw Elder standing there.

"Hey Spyro can I come in?" the Elder Dragon asked.

"Sure come in," Spyro said. The Elder Dragon walked in.

The Elder Dragon went in to the bed room, and saw Cynder still asleep. He then turned to Spyro and said, "I need you to wake Cynder she needs to hear this too."

Spyro jumped on the bed; he then walked over to Cynder and nudged her with his nose. Cynder started waking up, and stared at Spyro. She kissed Spyro, and said in a sleepy voice, "Good morning."

Spyro said, "You need to get up. We have a visitor." Cynder rolled on her front and stood up. She then turned around and faced the Elder Dragon

"Good morning Elder," Cynder said.

"Good morning Cynder," the Elder Dragon said.

Spyro then faced the Elder Dragon, and asked, "Why are you here?"

The Elder Dragon then said, "A new enemy had showed himself, and he's causing trouble over the realms. I need you and Cynder to go to the realms and save the rulers."

"Dang!!" Spyro said as he hit the bed.

"What is it Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Just when stuff was settling down, a new enemy appeared. Why can't we have some alone time. Now I and Cynder are married, and we have to go save the world again. I don't like it," Spyro said.

"I'm sorry Spyro, but there is nothing I can do. You are the purple dragon, and it's your."

"Destiny," Spyro cut the Elder Dragon off, Then Spyro said, "I know, but I wish it wasn't. I just want to stay with Cynder."

"Spyro I'm going with you, so you won't be leaving me, and when we get back, or when we get time off; we will; you know," Cynder giggled and blushed, then she said, "Ok Spyro," Cynder said as she rubbed against Spyro neck.

The Elder Dragon said to himself, "Ah young and in love. I remember the times. It's a wonderful felling."

"Ok I'll go Elder," Spyro said.

"That's fine. Meet me in the portal realm when you're ready.

Both Spyro and Cynder said, "Ok."

The Elder Dragon left them

Spyro and Cynder hugged, and then Spyro said, "Let's get ready."

"Ok Spyro," Cynder said.

Spyro put the necklace on, and felt the power flowing in side him. Spyro and Cynder then grabbed some breakfast, and headed to the portal realm. They both saw Elder sitting there waiting on them.

"Ready! Spyro and Cynder?" The Elder Dragon asked.

They both answered, "Yes!"

"Good this is the portal you will be going in. It's the fire realm. Have fun," The Elder dragon said.

Both Spyro and Cynder said, "Good bye."

"Bye," The Elder Dragon said.

Spyro and Cynder walked into the portal, and disappeared.

**End Chapter 5**

I hope yal enjoy it, and I will try to get another Chapter up soon.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Realm

Welcome to Chapter 6. I hope yal enjoyed Chapter 1-5. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 6: Fire Realm**

Spyro and Cynder found themselves in the fire realm. They saw lava on both side of the land they are standing on, and saw the land went straight ahead. Spyro saw some monsters running around in the distance, and the portal vanished.

"Ah this will be easy, with my ten powers, and your four," Spyro said to Cynder.

"Five. I have a new power," Cynder told Spyro.

"What's you fifth one?" Spyro asked.

"I'll show you, but I need to hit you. Will that be ok?" Cynder said.

"I guess so," Spyro said back to her.

Cynder took her claws and slashed Spyro across the side. Spyro yelled out in pain. Cynder then put her nose on the wound, and a green light appeared. Cynder felt a little of her strength being drain, but the area that she hit Spyro was completed healed.

Spyro looked at his side, and saw the marks were gone, and that it wasn't hurting. Spyro then looked at Cynder and asked, "Where did you learn this power from?"

"When I was digging for crystals to make your necklace; I found a shiny green stone, and when I touch it I got the healing power. It's quite useful," Cynder said.

"Heck Yes its useful!" Spyro said.

"I also figured out something Spyro," Cynder said.

Spyro looked at her with a confused look; he then asked "What?"

"Have you ever noticed that when you use a power your strength gets drained a little? It depends on how big the power is. Let's take you Spyro if you summon a mountain with space, then it will take up almost all your strength, so you wouldn't want to do anything, but sleep and eat. If you do little things like breath fire, or shot water it take up a little strength. Time is also one of those that could drain a lot of strength for however long you keep it on. Let's say that if you stop time for 10 seconds; then it probably won't take much strength, but if you keep it for 10 minutes then it would take a lot of strength. It's like me if I use healing to heal a light wound like the scratch I gave you; then it would only take a little strength, but if I do something big then it would drain a lot of my strength. When we get bigger we will be able to keep using bigger power, and not tire out as fast," Cynder finished explaining.

"Wow, I'm impressed Cynder. I need to be careful with my power," Spyro said.

"Thank you," Cynder said.

Spyro looked at her, and said "Anyway let's get going."

"Right let's go," Cynder repeated.

Spyro and Cynder went forwards, when all of a sudden hot steam arose, and out of it stepped a black dragon.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked.

The Black Dragon spoke, "Cynder, Cynder, don't you know who I am. I was there when Malefor turned you evil, I was a hatchling back then, but I still remember it."

Cynder thought a minute, and then asked, "Inu is that you?"

Inu answered, "Yes it is Cynder; it's been a couple of years since we saw each other. I now come to take revenge for you and Spyro killing my father."

Cynder looked at him and said, "He was evil we had to kill him."

"That's not an excuse. I will let yal live, but I must take something," Inu said.

Suddenly a black aura went after Spyro and Cynder. It hit them, but was not doing any damage to their bodies. Their powers were being drained however. Spyro and Cynder's powers were shot over the fifteen realms. Spyro and Cynder's fire was shot to the other end of the fire realm. The little gems around the purple dragon disappeared, and the fire crystal; inside the mouth of the dragon was gone also. Spyro tried to jump on Inu, but when he got where Inu was standing; Inu vanished and laughed, "MWAAAAAAA!" Spyro hit the ground on the other side.

Cynder ran up to Spyro, and asked, "Are you ok?"

Spyro responded," Yeah I'm fine."

"Let's go," Cynder said. She helped Spyro stand up, and they both walked forward. The enemies that were there earlier were gone.

Spyro and Cynder walked through the realm, until they saw a big monster. It looked like a grunt from Warcraft. The grunt looked at Spyro and Cynder, and then started running at them. Spyro dodged, but Cynder didn't dodge in time, and she was sent flying into a rock; then she fell down to the ground.

"Cynder are you alright?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Watch out Spyro!" Cynder called as she stood up.

Spyro turned around and saw the grunts ax coming down. Spyro avoided it, and went behind him. Spyro then saw the black crystal on the bottom of the ax handle.

"The crystal is on the bottom of the handle," Spyro yelled to Cynder.

"Ok I got it," Cynder said.

Cynder jumped on the ax when it was stuck in the ground. The grunt tried to smash Cynder, but she dodged. Spyro flew up to the end. They both met and started attacking the crystal; about twenty hits later the crystal broke, and the enemy fell down dead.

"We did it, and without our power," Cynder said.

"Yes I know," Spyro said.

They continued on cleaning up all the little enemies. They got to the castle by flying over the lava, because there was no land. There they saw another big monster. It looked like a turtle with the black crystal on its head. The turtle snapped with lighting speed at Spyro. Spyro just barely dodged it; Cynder then jumped into the air, and dived at the crystal, but the turtle was smart, and he drew his head in its shell. Cynder pulled up, so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"So how do we defeat it Spyro?" Cynder asked.

Before Spyro could say anything; the turtle snapped at Spyro. He jumped and folded his wings out. He then dived at the crystal and hit it, but it didn't move.

"That's how we do it. Somebody is on the ground, and when he snaps the other person can attack," Spyro said.

"Ok," Cynder said.

They both followed Spyro plan, before long they broke the crystal, and killed the turtle. Its body disappeared from in front of the door. Spyro and Cynder walked in, and saw the shadow dragon standing there with his catch.

"I see you made it Spyro and Cynder," the shadow dragon said.

"Let them go," Spyro and Cynder said together.

"I think not. Oh! I mated with the princess here. Now when she lays eggs; they will be evil. MWAAAAAA," The shadow dragon said.

Spyro looked over, and saw the princess was crying.

"Is this true?" Her mother and dad asked.

"Yes it's all true, but I didn't want it," The princess said.

"Spyro then asked facing the princess, "What is your name?"

"Lave."

Spyro's heart broke, and he turned to the shadow dragon and said, "I will kill you shadow dragon."

"Good luck," shadow dragon said.

Cynder was over there trying to comfort Lave.

Spyro then looked over at Cynder and said, "Cynder untie the king and the others."

Cynder looked over at him and said, "Ok! Count on me."

Cynder started untying the rope, when all of the sudden the shadow dragon went over there and kicked Cynder into the wall. She hit the ground, and felt a little dazed, but noting was broken. Spyro was angry, and he ran to the shadow dragon, and started beating him up with a twenty hit combo. The shadow dragon was not able to dodge any of Spyro's attacks, as he was sent back into the wall.

Spyro walked up to him, but then Spyro saw fire coming at him. Spyro rolled out of the way, and came towards the dragon. Spyro rolled out of the way of the fire again; Spyro then jumped into the air, and did a diving attack on the dragon. He connected with it, and knocked the dragon out. Spyro turned, and saw Cynder had untied the prisoners.

Spyro walked over to Cynder, and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Cynder responded.

"That's good to hear," Spyro said.

Cynder looked over at the shadow dragon's body, and asked, "Is he dead?"

Spyro walked over to the body, and stomped his head in and said, "Now he is." The body turned into two little gems. One went in the mouth of Spyro's necklace, and the other went in the choker that Cynder wears around her neck. Spyro and Cynder felt the fire returning to them.

Spyro then turned to Lave and said, "Sorry about your situation. I wish I was here before it happened, but I think your parents will help you."

"Thank you Spyro," Lave said as she looked up at her parents.

"Thanks again," both the King and Queen said.

A portal appeared behind the king and queen, so Spyro and Cynder can leave. After saying good bye; Cynder and Spyro exited the realm.

**End Chapter 6**

Whoa, another long one. I hope yal enjoy it, and I hope yal enjoyed my other ones. Please read and review and I will get another chapter up, as soon as I can.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Completed

Welcome to Chapter 7. I hope yal enjoyed 1-6, and I hope you will enjoy this one. It's now time was Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mission Completed.**

Spyro and Cynder walked out of the portal, and saw Elder standing there waiting on them. Spyro and Cynder walked up to the Elder Dragon, Spyro said, "Hello Elder. We completed the Mission, and save the rulers, but at a cost. The shadow dragon had already raped Lave, and in a couple of months she will lay her eggs. Cynder and I don't believe they will be evil, but you might want to check on her." Spyro then yawn and tried to fall asleep, but Cynder nudged him, so he could stay awake, but Cynder was also as tired as Spyro, and she tried to fall asleep.

The Elder Dragon saw this, and said to Spyro and Cynder, "Go get some rest. I will talk to you tomorrow about what happened."

Both Spyro and Cynder looked at him and said, "Thank You Elder." Spyro and Cynder jumped into the air, spread their wings out, and flew to their home. Spyro and Cynder made it to their home; they almost didn't make it, because of how tired they were. They opened the door, and went straight to the bed room.

Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "Man I'm tired. What about you Cynder?"

Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "I'm really tired; too tired to think about what we're going to do when we had alone time."

"You mean mate," Spyro said.

"Yes that's what I mean," Cynder responded.

Spyro and Cynder then went into the bedroom, laid down on the bed, and fell asleep. Then during their slumber they rolled over, and started hugging each other. The sun went down, while the slept. The Elder found away in when they were asleep; he pushed the door open. He watched the two young dragons sleep, and saw they were hugging each other.

"Love is wonderful," The Elder said to himself. Elder then remembered when he was in love.

**Flashback**

It was fifty years ago when Elder found him a mate. Back then he was called Liteany, instead of Elder. He had fallen in love with the prettiest white dragon he ever saw. She was complete white. Her talons were pure white for a dragon, her horns were white, and she had a loving nature on her face. A lot of other males tried to get her as their mate, but all failed. Liteany then walked to her, and introduced himself. Liteany or Elder is a dark nave blue color, His talons are a light sky blue, His horns are white, and he had a soft voice. Layt loved the sound of his voice, and when she looked him over; she saw a big strong male to protect her. It was love at first sight.

They got married, and she had a lot of eggs. Then one day while Liteany was off doing his studies; a strong evil went after Layt. The evil killed her, and took one of the dragon eggs. The dragon egg was Malefor's. Liteany made it home; to see his mate was dead. He cried out in anger, and left Warfang to try and find the evil, but he never found it. He then returned to Warfang to serve as the Elder.

**End Flashback**

Elder was snapped out of his memory by a sound coming from Spyro. Elder leaned in to listen to what Spyro was saying. Spyro said, "No! you're not going to get Cynder on my watch Malefor."

"He must be dreaming about when Cynder got turned evil. Good dragon," Elder said to himself. Elder then went to the front door, and exited.

**The Next Morning**

Spyro and Cynder woke up fully rested. They saw they were hugging each other. They both blushed, and then kissed each other. They both got up, and got them some breakfast. Then they went to the Elder's study; Elder welcomed them, and they entered.

"Lay down, and tell me what happen," Elder said.

Cynder and Spyro laid down, and told all what happened when they were in the fire realm. How they had to fight enemies without their power. Spyro and Cynder took turns telling about the shadow dragon, and Lave. Elder didn't ask any question, until the ended. Spyro and Cynder ended their story.

"So there is a new evil. Who is it?" Elder asked.

Cynder looked at elder and said, "Inu. He's the son of Malefor, and that is how we got our powers drained."

The Elder looked shocked and then said, "Inu I can't believe it. I knew him when he was young. Thank you Spyro thank you Cynder; you can go now, I have some thinking to do."

"Yes sir," both Spyro and Cynder said. They went to the front door, and opened it. They went outside, and jumped into the air, spread their wings, and soared to their house. They went inside, entered the bed room, and feel asleep.

**End Chapter 7**

I hope yal enjoy this chapter, and I will get Chapter 8 up soon.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	8. Chapter 8: Nature Realm

Welcome to Chapter 8. Wahoo only two more chapter until ten. I hope you enjoyed Chapters 1-7. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 8: Nature Realm**

Spyro and Cynder woke up the next morning, and grabbed them some breakfast of meat. They then went outside, and saw Elder standing there waiting on them. The Elder looked at them and said, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at him and said, "Yes we did. How about you Elder?"

"I slept fine, but now we have a new portal for you to go in. I determined if you beat this one; Spyro you get the nature power back, and Cynder you get the healing power back. Are you ready?" Elder said.

"Yes," Cynder and Spyro said together.

"Good let's go," Elder said.

All three jumped into the air, spread their wings, and went to the portal realm. When they made it their Spyro and Cynder saw the entrance covered in black shadow, but the fire realms was not. Cynder then put it together and told Spyro, "If it's a black shadow we haven't cleared it yet, but if it's clear we have."

Elder faced them and asked, "Ready?"

Spyro and Cynder nodded yes, and they both stepped into the realm. When they entered; they saw it was shaded and cool; they both looked up, and saw some trees. The trees were at least thirty feet tall, with bright green leaves, and a dark brown trunk.

Cynder looked up at them; then she looked at Spyro and said, "They look about hundred years old." Spyro looked at her and said, "I think they're older than that." Cynder looked at the trees and said, "You might be right Spyro. Where are we?"

"I don't know," Spyro said.

All of a sudden Spyro and Cynder got hit with this mysterious blue and green gas. Cynder started coughing, and then she fell unconscious.

"Cynder!" Spyro said before he to fell unconscious.

A mysterious group of people came down, and picked Spyro and Cynder up; they were taking back to a village in the middle of the woods. There they were chained to a big wood post.

Spyro woke up, and looked for Cynder. He saw her on the across from him, still asleep. Spyro tried to move, but he couldn't; Spyro looked and saw he was chained down. Spyro tried to break free, but he was chained down to tight. Cynder then woke up, and asked Spyro, "Where are we?"

Spyro looked over at her and said, "I don't really know."

Then tiger people walked up to them. They were all covered in armor, and holding spears. The tigresses were holding bows with arrows pointed at Spyro and Cynder, and the cubs are running around in the background. The general of the units walked up, and faced Spyro and said, "You think you're going to take this land for the Dark Lord Inu, Not a chance. You will die before that happens."

Spyro looked at him and said, "My name is Spyro and that is my wife Cynder," "Cynder! she is evil" the General said cutting Spyro from talking. Everybody pointed their weapons at her. Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "I'm scared that they're going to kill me." Spyro called over to the General and said," She used to be evil, but she defined Malefor, and turned from her evilness."

"That's a laugh," the General said. Then the elder of the village came up and faced the General and he said, "Let them go; they are telling the truth. If Spyro is the purple dragon, then maybe he can stop the Shadow Dragon that is destroying this world. "But but," the General said. The elder looked at him and said, "Do it now."

"Yes sir. Release the prisoners," General said. A guard ran over there and released Spyro and Cynder.

The Elder looked at them both and said, "Sorry about that; we thought you worked with Inu, but I guess we were wrong."

Spyro ran over to Cynder to see if she was okay, and she was. Spyro then looked at the Elder and said, "Its fine, anybody would make a mistake like that. Do you know where we might find the rulers?"

"Just exit the village through the north gate, and continue until you reach it, but be careful; there are some enemies out there," The Elder said.

Cynder and Spyro looked over at The Elder and said, "Thank you." They went through the gate, and headed for the castle. About thirty minutes they saw a black dragon. He wasn't a shadow dragon; just a dragon. He saw Spyro and Cynder; he ran up and beat Cynder up with lighting quick attacks, and sent her into a tree. Then beat up on her some more Cynder fell unconscious; He then tried pick her up, but Spyro was over there at him. Spyro started at him with deep hatred in his eyes. The black dragon got punched sending him flying backwards. Spyro looked at Cynder, and saw she was beat up, and knocked out. Spyro then looked over at the dragon and said, "You hurt my wife! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" All of a sudden a dark aura came around Spyro, he then turned black, his teeth grew bigger than normal, and his eyes turned pure white. Spyro transformed in full dark mode. His speed increased hundred times, his strength and everything was upgraded

"Crap!! I picked the wrong dragon to fight with," the black dragon.

Spyro dashed at the dragon; he was so fast that it looked like he telported, and started beating him up as he did Cynder, then Spyro threw him into the air, and breathed dark fire at him. The dragon screamed in pain. Spyro then slammed him into the ground which made a huge hole, and started pounding him farther in the ground; it was making a bigger hole. Cynder woke up, and saw Spyro in dark mode. Cynder ran over and grabbed Spyro's tail; Spyro looked at her, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Cynder then embraced him. Spyro turned back to normal, because of the sadness in Cynder's eyes, and her hug. Spyro and Cynder looked at the dragon, he was all bloodied up, and he was also dead.

"You okay Cynder?" Spyro said.

"Yes I am. What about you? You went into dark mode," Cynder said.

"I know, but I was angry at him beating you up," Spyro said.

Cynder rubbed against Spyro and cooed; Spyro rubbed against Cynder also. Spyro then said, "Let's go."

They both went to the castle, and entered. There they saw the shadow dragon, and the tied up prisoners.

The Shadow Dragon looked up at Spyro and Cynder and said, "Welcome are you ready to fight?"

"You know it," Spyro said.

Spyro and the Shadow Dragon faced off with each other. Spyro charged at the Shadow Dragon. The Shadow Dragon shot trees at Spyro, but Spyro breathed fire at them, and burned them. The Shadow Dragon and Spyro clashed. The battle went on for a while. Cynder was untying the King, Queen, and prince. The battle finished, and Spyro was the winner. The body turned into two little green gems. Spyro received his nature power, and Cynder got her healing back. Cynder used her healing to heal her body; from when the dragon attacked her, and she felt her strength being drained. Spyro walked over to the King and Queen. The King was a leaf green color, with a tree symbol on his head. The queen was a dark green with the tree symbol on her tail, and the prince was a dark and light green with the symbol on his side.

The King walked over to Spyro and Cynder and said, "Thank you Spyro." The queen and prince also said, "Thank you."

Spyro and Cynder walked to the portal, and then they turned to them and said, "You're welcome." Spyro and Cynder walked through portal and saw Elder standing there.

"I have good news. You won't have any portals to go in, so you can do whatever you want tomorrow," Elder said. Cynder looked over at Spyro and blushed; Spyro also blushed.

Elder looked at them and said, "You can go home, and get some rest. I will see you later."

Spyro and Cynder went home, and went to sleep.

**End Chapter 8**

I hope you enjoyed this one. The next Chapter will be a chapter that I've been talking about since the first on the story. It's Spyro and Cynder's Love scene. I hope you enjoy it.

**Hinu Hyuga**

P.S The Next Chapter is rated M for a Love scene.


	9. Chapter 9: Alone With You

Welcome to Chapter 9 of Love is forever. I hope yal enjoyed Chapter 1-8. Here is Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Alone with you**

Spyro woke up late that morning thinking that he had a portal to close; Spyro then remembered that he and Cynder had the day off. Spyro stood up, and stretched. He tried to climb off the bed, but Cynder grabbed is leg, and pulled him down.

Spyro looked at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Cynder then looked at him with a loving stare and said, "We're alone, and, and," Cynder couldn't say it, but then she found the courage and she said, "Let's make love"

Spyro looked over at her and said, "We are; I want to get me some breakfast first, because my stomach is rumbling."

"Ok," Cynder said.

Cynder released Spyro leg, and Spyro stood up. Cynder then stood up and rubbed against Spyro. They went to get some breakfast; Spyro and Cynder were excited, because they waited to make love until they had time off, and they couldn't have done with Malefor running around.

Spyro and Cynder ate a nice breakfast, and the next thing Spyro knew he was taking to the back bed room with Cynder. Cynder laid down on the bed. Spyro got on top of her, and then started leaning down to Cynder's ear. Cynder saw Spyro doing this, and looked at him. Cynder then felt a strange felling

They waited so long to have this moment, and now the time had finally came. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other; they didn't want this to end.

**End Chapter 9**

After 9 Chapters I finally wrote this Chapter.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	10. Chapter 10: Elder's Past

Welcome to Chapter 10 of my Fan fic. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1-9. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 10: Elder's Past**

Cynder woke up after lunch, and she looked around the room. Cynder was thinking of Spyro and her making love this morning, and how she enjoyed it so much. Cynder tried to get up, but she couldn't. Cynder didn't know why; she then looked to her right side, and saw Spyro laying on her right wing.

"That must be where he passed out at, but he's on my wing and I can't get up," Cynder said to herself.

Cynder rolled on her right side, and pushed Spyro off her wing. "It was a good thing that he was only on it enough to hold me down, and not on it that I couldn't get him off ," Cynder said to her self. When she said that; she saw Spyro was waking up. Spyro looked at her and said, "Good morning."

Cynder looked at him and said, "Good morning.

Spyro stood up and stretched his back out, and Cyder walked over to him and rubbed up against his side.

Spyro and Cynder then heard a knock on the door; they looked at the door, then each other, and Spyro went to open the door. They both saw Elder standing there.

"Hello Elder," both Spyro and Cynder said.

"Hello Spyro and Cynder," Elder said back; then he said, "I have something that I want to tell you. I'm the uncle of Inu."

"WHAT!!!" Spyro and Cynder exclaimed.

Elder looked down in shame, and said to them, "You might want to lie down, because this is going to be a long story."

Spyro laid down on the bed and Cynder laid up against Spyro's side,. Elder started talking

**Flash Back**

"I wasn't always an Elder; I was once a young one like you too. My name back then was Liteany . I was the smartest dragon in the school; I always picked up the new powers faster then everyone else; except a white dragoness named Layt. She was about the same age as me; we competed all through the school; then we went left in different directions, and I didn't see her for twelve years.

Then I met her when I was walking around Warfang; she had grew in a lovely white dragoness. We fell in love with each other right then and there.

We got married and had love. Then one morning when I was studding she came up to me and said, "I'm pregnant"

We were both so happy; then in the middle of spring she laid her eggs. They were: red, blue, green, and yellow, and one of them was a purple egg; like yours Spyro. We were happy that we would have children to call our own.

She stayed with the eggs, while I went to do my training, and studies. I came home every night to see her waiting up on me, and then when I was out training ;she stayed at the house guarding the eggs. I finished my daily training, and I came back to the house. I then saw that she wasn't there waiting on me; I looked all around the house, and I couldn't find her, but then I looked in the room that she was keeping the eggs at, and saw that she was dead, and the purple egg was gone.

I left the house, and exited Warfang; I was looking for what had taken the purple egg. I looked everywhere for a whole year; I only stopped to buried my wife, and to say my good byes. I never found who had taken the purple egg. A few mouths later my eggs hatched, and they were all male. I named the red one Ignitus, The yellow one Volteer, The blue one Cyril, and the green one Terrador.

Years later; I saw Malefor, and we talked about what had happen. He then showed his wife. She was a pretty white-blue color, She had blue spikes, her claws were a light blue color. Her tail was blue with white on the tip. Malefor told me that she was pregnant with eggs, and she would lay them soon. Then they made be the uncle of the hatchling that would be born. I was around Warfang when Malefor came up and told me about the birth, and how she died in giving birth. They only had one egg.

I didn't know Malefor was evil then, but then I heard a few years later that a dragon egg was stolen, and it was a black and red egg. It was stolen from the same batch of eggs, that had yours in it Spyro. I knew then it was trouble, and somebody had to stop him. I then went deep in the temple and stayed there, until you came along Spyro."

**End Flashback**

Elder looked over at Spyro and Cynder. Spyro was sitting up listening really well, and Cynder was leaning against Spyro.

"Wow I never knew that, and the red and black egg was Cynder wasn't it?" Spyro asked.

Elder responded, "Yes!"

Cynder was just looking at Elder with tears in her eyes, because of what had happened to him.

Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "Nothing is going to happen to you, or our eggs." As Spyro hugged her

"What did you say Spyro?" Elder asked

Cynder then said, "I think I need to tell you something," Cynder looked over at Spyro, and Spyro nodded yes. "We made love this morning," Cynder said.

Elder looked at them both and said, "Good for you. I know yal have been waiting so long to do it. Anyway I have to go."

Elder turned around and went to the door, he then said, "Have a good night" Elder went through the door, and used his tail to close it.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, and then laid down to sleep, because they have big day tomorrow.

**End Chapter 10**

I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to have Chapter 11 up soon. Please Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11: Aqua Realm

Welcome to Chapter 11 of my Love is forever. I hope yal enjoyed 1-10. On with Chapter 11.

**Chapter 11: Aqua Realm**

Spyro woke up, and saw Cynder laying against him. Spyro moved; sending Cynder's head onto the bed. She stirred, but never woke up from her slumber. Spyro jumped off the bed, and went over to the window. Spyro was thinking about what had happen to Elder, and how he would not let that happen to Cynder. Spyro looked over at Cynder, and watched her sleep.

"She is so cute," Spyro said to himself.

He then looked back out the window, and watched the sun rise over the horizon. Spyro then heard Cynder wake up; he looked at her, and saw she was staring right at him, with tears in her eyes. Spyro walked over there and asked, "Whats wrong?"

"Oh Spyro, I don't want to end up like Elders wife, and one of our eggs stole," Cynder said.

"Don't worry; I wont let anything happen to you," Spyro said to comfort her.

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and then she kissed him. She then said, "I know Spyro; thank you.

"No problem. What are mates for?" Spyro said.

Cynder walked over to Spyro, and watched the sun rise with him. They both loved seeing the orange color across the sky, and the orange sun . Spyro and Cynder went towards the kitchen to get them something to eat for breakfast. They found some sheep that they caught the other day, and ate it for their breakfast. They left the house, and went to the portal realm.

Elder was their waiting on them, as Spyro and Cynder landed down on the ground. They both said, "Hello to the Elder."

"Hello Spyro and Cynder," Elder said. He then saw Cynder run up to him. She said, "I'm sorry for what happen to you."

"It's okay Cynder. I learned to deal with it now. Now time for yal to leave for the realm," Elder said.

"Yes sir! Come on Cynder," Spyro said.

"Yes! Spyro," Cynder said.

The both went through the portal, and found them self's on a beach. They looked over at the ocean, and then they looked up the beach, and saw a hurt dragoness. Spyro and Cynder ran over to her, and saw she was unconscious. Spyro looked her over, and saw that she was a blue as the ocean, with sky blue talons, and spikes. She had dark navy blue horns. Spyro looked at her, and then nudged her. She awoke and tried to sit up, but she was in so much pain that she couldn't stand.

Spyro looked her over and said, "Who are you, and where do you hurt at.

"Wave, and my back right leg is broken, and I think at least two of my ribs are broken."

Spyro looked over at Cynder and said, "Can you heal her?"

Cynder looked over at him and said, "Yes I can."

Cynder walked over to Wave, and put her nose to her back right leg. A green light appeared, and

Spyro could hear the bones coming back into place; then Cynder went to Wave's side, and touched it with her nose. The ribs snapped back into place, and all the pain resided. Cynder felt some her strength being drained . Wave tried to stand, and she found that she could. She walked up the beach, and she ran back to Spyro and Cynder. Wave looked at Cynder and said, "Thank You. My family is probably worried about me, because I was suppose to be home two hours ago."

Cynder looked at her and said, "No problem. It was no trouble at all to help someone who is in trouble; in fact that is why I'm here. Oh sorry I didn't tell you are names. I'm Cynder, and this is my mate Spyro."

"Hi," Spyro said.

Wave looked at them and said, "Spyro and Cynder. The ones who defeated Malefor. Yal are legends around these parts."

"That's cool," Spyro said. Then Cynder asked, "What happened?."

Wave said, "I was away from the kingdom looking around the beach. I was collecting shells; I was finding them all over the place. Then I saw a black dragon standing on the beach looking at me. He then ran up to me, and asked, "Where is the palace?" I told him where it was, but after I told him; He attacked me, and left me on this beach. I think he also did something else to me, but I was unconscious and I didn't know what was going on. He may have mated with me, but I don't know. Everything is all fuzzy"

Spyro and Cynder finished listening to her story.

"Don't worry we will kill him," Cynder said.

"Heck yeah! Um, can you point us to the castle," Spyro said.

Wave looked at him and said, "Sure; better yet I will take you to it."

Wave, Cynder and Spyro handed to the palace. A giant monster appeared. It looked like a giant bull. It charged at Spyro, and Spyro made a tree appear. The bull ran into it, and lost a lot of life. Spyro, Cynder, and Wave beat it up, and killed it.

They made it to the palace; by going in a tunnel; that went under the water, and it led to the place. Spyro, Cynder, and Wave made it into the main area. The king and queen were tied up. There were two shadow dragon their, and they look really powerful.

Wave ran over to her parents, and Spyro and Cynder got into their fighting stance, and were ready to attack. The shadow dragons ran at Spyro and Cynder, and they hit Spyro and Cynder really hard, sending them flying into the wall.

Spyro and Cynder stood up, and the shadow dragons attack them with quick and powerful attacks. Spyro and Cynder started to get mad, and they both looked over at each other. They nodded, and suddenly a black aura surrounded them, they started turning black, and their eyes turned white. Spyro and Cynder went into full shadow mode. They moved as fast a lighting after the shadow dragons. Spyro and Cynder hit them with enough force to send them flying backwards through five walls.

The shadow dragons looked at Spyro and Cynder; they said, "Crap! There is no way for us to beat them." When they said that Spyro and Cynder were on top of them. Spyro grabbed shadow dragons one neck, and snapped it, and Cynder did the same with the second one. Spyro and Cynder then deactivated shadow mode. Spyro got the water orb; as it was put into the orb slot.

Spyro and Cynder then ran over to the king, but they were talking to Wave, and Spyro and Cynder didn't want to disturbed them. Spyro made a flower arrangement near them saying that they were gone, and exited through the portal. Elder was standing them waiting on them, Spyro and Cyder came out and Elder told them, "There is a meeting torment, and Ignitus and all the other guardians want yal their, so we can talk about what is going on in the realms."

Spyro and Cynder said, "Yes sir." Elder flew into the sky; he was heading back to the temple, and Spyro and Cynder went back to their home. When they got there; they went to the back bed room, jumped on the bed, and fell asleep.

**End Chapter 11**

I hope yal enjoy it, and I will have Chapter 12 up soon. Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**

P.S I'm probably going to end this story about Chapter 14, but this is going to be a trilogy, so there is going be two more stories after this one.


	12. Chapter 12: The Meeting

Welcome to Chapter 12. I hope everybody enjoyed chapter 1-11. 2 more chapters and I will finish this story, but it's going to be a trilogy, so this won't be the end of this plot.

**Chapter 12: The Meeting **

Cynder woke up that morning felling a little heavier than she normally did, and she was extremely hungry. She didn't really know why, but after thinking about it a minute; Cynder realized that she was pregnant. Cynder looked over at Spyro and said to herself, "Spyro is going to be so happy when I tell him the news, but first time for some breakfast."

Cynder ran into the kitchen and grabbed a big breakfast; as she was eating she saw Spyro walk into the room. He looked at her, and said, "Good morning. You must be really hungry to eat that much."

"Spyro; I have something to tell you," Her sentence got cut off, because a knock came at the door. Spyro ran over there, and saw Elder. Spyro opened the door.

Elder walked in and saw Cynder eating. Elder then said, "Good Cynder is awake. Grab you some breakfast Spyro and hurry. The meeting will be starting soon. "

Spyro went to grab him three steaks, and ate them quickly, and Cynder walked over to Spyro. Spyro finished the food, and was ready to leave. Elder, Spyro, and Cynder left for the temple. Ignitus and all the other guardians were there waiting on Spyro and Cynder. Spyro and Cynder landed, and Ignitus told them that the meeting was inside the temple. All seven went into the temple, and closed the door.

They went into another room, and they closed that door. Spyro and Cynder saw a big golden table in the middle of the room. Elder went to sit at the front of the table, Ignitus was on his right, Terrador was on is left followed by Volteer, and Cyril was on the right beside Ignitus. Spyro and Cynder were together at the end of the table.

"Meeting is in order," Elder said.

Cyril looked at Spyro and Cynder and said, "Elder told us about Lave; She's pregnant now; we will keep watching her.

"Wave also was raped," Spyro said.

"We will watch her," Ignitus said. Ignitus looked over at Cynder; she looked like she was hiding something. He then asked, "Is there something wrong Cynder?"

Cynder looked at him and sighed; she then said, "No nothings wrong." She blushed and said, "It's just that; I'm, I'm."

"Your what?" Spyro asked.

"Pregnant," Cynder mumbled.

"What was that?" Spyro asked.

Cynder looked over at him, and gathered her courage to tell Spyro with all the elders standing their. She then said, "I'm pregnant. We are going to have eggs soon.

Spyro was overjoyed to hear that. All the elders looked at Cynder, and they all said, "Congratulations"

Volteer then said, "So we have two dragons that are not here is Warfang pregnant, and now we have Cynder that is pregnant as well.

"I know isn't Cynder being pregnant exciting," Spyro said overwhelmed by joy.

"Yes it is, but Spyro we need you to tell us what is going on in the realms," Elder said

"Yes! sir. Right let us start with the fire realm," Spyro said

"Me and Cynder entered the fire realm, as we were walking through the fire realm; we both saw steam coming up from the ground, and out of it stepped Inu. He talked about us killing Malefor, and he sent a black aura at us. It hit us, but all it did was drained our powers away. Then we went on through the realm. We had to fight some big enemies that took us a while to kill. Then we got to the palace, and saw the shadow dragon. He had already raped Lave, before I got there. I killed him, because he wasn't that strong. Then we exited the realm."

Ignitus looked at Spyro and said, "Thank you. Cynder would you be so kind to tell us what happen in the nature realm.

"Yes! Sir. In the nature realm we were surrounded by big trees. We walk forward, until we got hit with this gas that we didn't know about. We fell asleep, and the next thing we knew; we were chained to a wooden post, and we couldn't move. Tiger people had captured us. The Elder of the tiger people walked up, and told the guards to let us go, and so they did. He only had one request, and that was that we killed the shadow dragon. We had no troubles heading towards the place, and then when we got there we saw the king, queen, and prince; tied up. Spyro ended up killing the Shadow dragon, and getting us our powers back. Oh yeah I forgot. I got beat up by a dark dragon, and Spyro went into shadow mode. He killed the dragon," Cynder finished explaining.

"Wow," Terrador said.

"I know," Cyril said.

Elder then said, "Before I dismiss this court, I going to ask Spyro to tell us what happen in the Aqua realm.

"Yes sir. You see when we entered the portal we ended up on a beach. We looked up the beach and saw a ocean blue dragoness. She looked hurt, so we ran up to her. I awoke her, and she told me that she was in a lot of pain. Her right back leg was broken, and that she had two ribs broken. Cynder healed her, and she took us to the palace. We found out she had been raped also, and I was too late again. Their was two shadow dragons. We had to go into dark mode, so we could kill them, because they were so strong. We killed them, and got the water power back. We left, but I left a flower arrangement to say we were gone. We then left the realm," Spyro finished.

"That's amazing," Volteer said.

"I know" Ignitus said

Spyro was looking over at Cynder, and Cynder was looking over at Spyro. They both looked at each other with a loving look. Elder saw this and he said, "The meeting is over. I think Spyro and Cynder want to have some time to talk to each other."

The other elders agreed and the meeting was dismissed. Spyro and Cynder left, and when back to their home. Cynder went to the back bedroom, and Spyro followed her. Cynder jumped on the bed and laid down on her side. Spyro laid down, and started rubbing Cynder's belly. Spyro then said.  
"I'm so happy."

Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "I know; I'm just as happy as you are.

The sun went down, while Spyro still had is paw on Cynder belly. They both fell into a peaceful sleep

**End Chapter 12**

This finishes Chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review. Two more chapter until I end this story.


	13. Chapter 13: Lighting Realm

Welcome to Chapter 13 of my fan fiction. I hope yal enjoyed the first 12 chapters. On to chapter 13. 1 more chapter until the end.

**Chapter 13: Lighting Realm**

Spyro woke up the next morning, and saw his paw on Cynder's belly. He removed it, and stood up. He stretched out, and went into the kitchen. He then opened the door, and felt the warm breeze of summer on his face. He then turned around, and saw Cynder standing right behind him. Cynder was looking right at him; Spyro could see the love in her eyes, and saw that Cynder was starting to get a little bigger. Spyro could see that she was pregnant, but if you didn't know you would never tell.

Spyro closed the door, and walked to Cynder. He then said, "Good morning, My love."

Cynder looked at him, and said, "Good morning Spyro."

Cynder and Spyro went over to the kitchen, and grabbed them some breakfast. Cynder was eating a lot more then she normally did, because of her pregnancy. They finished their breakfast, and walked out the door. They saw Elder walking up to them.

Elder said, "There is a new portal that had just opened up. Time for yal to leave."

Spyro and Cynder nodded yes, and they took off to the portal realm. They made it there, and the Elder was not far behind. Elder then said, "The next realm is the Lighting realm. Be careful; a lot of lighting bolts strike the ground. I know, because I sent Volteer in there to check it out."

"Right Elder," Cynder said.

Cynder and Spyro walked into the portal, and they saw they were standing on top of rocks. They didn't see what was so dangerous about this realm. Spyro walked forward a bit, and a bolt of lighting came down right in front of him. Gulp! "That was too close to call for."

"You need to be more careful Spyro," Cynder said.

"I know now," Spyro said.

Both of them walked forward into the realm, and lighting bolts were coming down around them. Then Cynder got hit with one. She was in a lot of pain, as she got shocked. She then came out of it with smoke coming off her.

"Cynder!!!" Spyro called.

"I'm okay, and the eggs are safe also, but I need to be more careful," Cynder said.

"Yes! You do," Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder walked forward, and saw a wizard summoning the lighting bolts. He had on a yellow robe, and a yellow hat. He was a lighting elemental, and he was the one summoning the giant lighting bolts.

"Ha Ha Ha; You will never beat me," Elemental said

Spyro ran up there, but not before getting hit with a lighting bolt from the wizard. The wizard laugh evilly. Spyro recovered, and ran up there. He started beating on the wizard. Before the wizard died he said, "I'm not the only one; there is other ahead that is going to beat you, so be warned. The wizard then fell on the ground dead. Spyro and Cynder then left the area.

They walked forward some more, and found another wizard shooting some lighting at a bright yellow dragoness. Spyro noticed that he was stronger than her. Spyro ran up to him, and kicked him, but the wizard had an electric aura around him, and it sent Spyro backwards. He then shot water at him, and the water collided with the aura, and started shocking him. The wizard died, and the yellow dragoness ran up to Spyro.

"Thank you. My name is Streak, and yours would be?"

"I'm Spyro, and this is Cynder," Spyro said.

"Spyro and Cynder," Streak said over joyed, "Yal are like the heroes here, because you defeated Malefor.

"Spyro and Cynder said, "Thank you. Hey do you know where the palace is.

"Yes I do; I'm the princess of it. Have you came to rid us from the shadow dragon. He never got me alone, because I always stay with my parents, and they stopped long enough for me to get away, but I think they are in trouble, and I want to go save them.

Spyro looked at Streak and said, "Yes! That is why we are hear. Let's go."

"Right," Streak said.

Spyro, Cynder, and Streak left for the palace. They then saw a dragon; he was fighting a wizard, but he wasn't winning. Spyro then attack the wizard, catching him off guard, and killing him. The dark yellow dragon came up to them, and he saw Streak next to Spyro and them. He then got into a fighting stance and said, "Let my sister go."

"Sister!!!" both Spyro and Cynder exclaimed.

"Yes my sister," the dragon said.

"Brother they saved me from a wizard; they are Spyro and Cynder.

The dragon said, "Oh sorry. My name is Lighting. Thanks you for saving my sister."

"We are heading back to the palace, and they will kill the shadow dragon, so they could save our parents.

"Right, let's get going," Lighting said.

All four of them made it to the palace, they killed two more wizards, before the made it there. They entered in, and saw that they were at the throne room. The king and queen was tied up, and a shadow dragoness was there waiting on Spyro and Cynder. Streak and Lighting ran over and started to untie their parents. Spyro and the dragoness faced off.

Spyro charged the dragoness, and the dragoness shot a bolt of lighting at Spyro. Spyro dodged it, and started attacking the dragoness. Half of Spyro's attacks connected, but it was enough to do some damage to it. Spyro then formed an ice spear out of the water, and shot the dragoness. It pierced her heart, and killed her right there. Spyro got his lighting ability back. He walked over to talk to the King ,Queen, Lighting, and Streak. They thanked him, and a portal opened up. Spyro and Cynder went through it.

Spyro and Cynder made it back to the portal realm, and they saw Elder standing there. They told him what had happen and left the area. Spyro and Cynder went back home. They went back to the bed room, and got on the bed. Spyro rubbed Cynder's belly again, and felt the eggs were still okay. They both fell asleep, but Spyro was not having a peaceful sleep.

**End Chapter 13**

I hope yal enjoy this one. Only 1 chapter left until the end of Love is forever. The next story is going to be called. Love is amazing. Please Read and Review. I will get Chapter 14, which is the last Chapter up soon.

**Hinu Hyuga**

**P.S I would love to thank Purple Guardian Spyro for all his help, and read his stories; they are really awesome.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Nightmare

Welcome to the last chapter of Love is Forever. I would like to thank everyone who read my story. This is the end of this Story, but this is going to be a trilogy, so the story is going to keep going. Well Enjoy Chapter 14.

**Chapter 14: The Nightmare**

Spyro wasn't getting much sleep that night, because of the nightmare he was having. He was tossing and turning, and saying stuff in his sleep.

**Nightmare**

Spyro sitting beside Cynder, and they were talking about the names of their children that they were going to have, at this time Cynder was about to lay her eggs. Hey belly was big, because of her pregnancy. Then she laid her eggs the next day, and they had five eggs. One was deep blue. One was green and yellow, one was orange, one was red, and one was black. They loved seeing their eggs, and they were thinking about what they were going to name them.

Then one day; Spyro was out doing some training; he then felt something was wrong, so he raced back home, and saw Cynder dead in front of the house. She had been ripped open by something. Spyro ran inside the house to see if the eggs were still there, but when he saw them they were broken open. It meant that the hatchling were dead. Spyro was overwhelmed by sadness, and angry.

He went back to the living room, and saw Inu standing there laughing at Spyro. Spyro charged at Inu, but Inu dodged quickly out of the way, and then he punched Spyro through the wall.

Spyro stood up, and tired to use his power, but he couldn't. Inu then ran up to him, and kick him into the sky. Spyro went flying upwards, and before Spyro could do anything; Inu was above him, and he kicked him into the ground. Spyro made a huge hole when he landed. Spyro then tried to get up, but Inu came down right on top of him.

Spyro manged to get Inu off of him, and stand up. Spyro then went to full dark mode, and charged at Inu. He then started attacking Inu, but Inu blocked every attack that Spyro through at him. Inu then punched Spyro again, and sent him flying backwards. Inu then shot a giant rock at Spyro. Spyro woke up screaming. He looked over and saw Cynder starring at him; Spyro looked at her, and saw she was still safe. He then rubbed her belly. Cynder looked confused, but she let Spyro do it.

Cynder then asked, "What happen?"

Spyro told her the whole nightmare.

"That's really bad," Cynder said.

"Yeah; I know" Spyro said.

"Well it was only a dream. Let's go back to sleep," Cynder said.

"Ok," Spyro said.

They both went back to sleep, and Spyro had a peaceful night sleep.

**End Chapter 14**

Well this was the last Chapter. I hope yal enjoy it, and yal enjoyed my other Chapters. This is a short, but it's a powerful one. I will have the first Chapter of Love is Amazing up soon. Please read and Review.

**Audios **

**Hinu Hyuga**


End file.
